tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
Friedrich "Lancer" Aachenheimer
Character Name: Friedrich Aachenheimer (Friedrich_Lancer) Age: 36, does not age normally, see below Species: Human (Has biochemically engineered implants) Gender: Male Alignment: Lawful Neutral Bio: Early Life: Friedrich was born on Alpha Major in the Deustcha (Pronounced: Doys-ka, t is silent) star system. This was millions of lightyears from the galaxy cluster Ephebe, but not far enough from the Baalites. He was an ecellent student, graduating high school at the top of his class. In college, he majored in tactics and biochemistry. Biochemical Career: After college, he joined a group of other biochemists and bioengineers trying to evade the barrier of death. The group had a breakthrough when they were able to modify a microscopic, multicelled microorganism to be immune to death by age. After this, the goovernment of Alpha Major began funding the project. After three years of work, they developed an implant that would allow a 6,000% increase in duration of life, with the equivalent aging reduction. As they gained more and more funding, as well as more colleagues, the group, now named "Bioenhancement, Incorporated" began to branch off into other fields of enhancement. They created implants to cure blindness, deafness, and even some forms of paralysis. Similar ones could perfect sight, enhance hearing, and upgrade motor functions. Friedrich allowed these to be implanted into him, and they were all a success. ith his enhanced senses and immune system, he volunteered for testing when the experimental immortality implant was developed. After the surgery, he awoke feeling vigorous and energetic. It was soon found that an extra effect was a loss of the need to sleep, although he could voluntarily sleep if he wanted to. Because all of the implants were biologically made, he had not been changed in appearance, yet he was essentially immortal, plus having enhanced senses, immune system, and strength. Military Career: With all of these upgrades, he entered a naval officer academy and flight school. After graduating both, he entered the navy as a pilot commander of a frigate, at the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade. After becoming an exceptional media figure due to his record of 23 pirate kills, he was promoted to Captain and assumed control of a light cruiser, and further improved his record. He was soon promoted a second time, to Brigadier General, and put at the command of a pocket battleship named Almighty, companion ship to the navy's flagship. During a routine outing of the Almighty, an odd signal was detected approximately 47 lightyears from Alpha Major, clearly directed at the planet. After 2 months of deciphering and translation from an unknown language, the message read: INFERIOR LIFEFORMS TO BE ERADICATED BY THE SERVANTS OF BAAL. ALL RESISTANCE WILL BE DESTROYED WITH OVERWHELMING FORCE. END TRANSMISSION. Shocked by the message, Alpha Major prepared for war. About 3 months after the transmission was revealed, the Baalites attacked. During the fight, the flagship was annihilated during the first hour by some sort of super weapon, which then began targeting the Almighty. After 17 hours, and having lost over three quarters of the fleet, the Almighty was rended in half by the super weapon, leaving 2 huge section of twisted metal. Only Lancer and his closest officers survived in the commander's escape pod. The others later died due to the fact that they lacked Lancer's implants, and that there was only one cryogenic stasis unit. He freefloated for 17 years in cryostasis, while he did not need the preservation, he did need it to pass the time to prevent him from going mad. Unknowingly, Lancer and his escape pod drifted near a black hole, which nearly drew the pod in, but instead slingshotted it into a higher orbit where it broke free with the gravity of a star system. At such high speeds as a black hole slingshot allowed, the time dilation allowed him to travel millions of lightyears within just seventeen years, although to the outside world this was closer to 120 years. His oxygen has long since ran out, leaving the cryostasis to preserve him until he is discovered. Who knows what will happen to the seemingly doomed general? Current Activity: Recently freed from pod Category:People